Mami Tomoe Vs Pyrrha Nikos
Description RWBY Vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Who will win a battle between two Monster Hunting Girls who died tragic death's at the hands of their enemies? Can Pyrrha's Skills and Polarity Manipulation manage to get a win? Or will Mami finish Pyrrha off with a Tiro Finale? Interlude Wizard: It goes without saying. If you love something, set it free. Such is the case when- Boomstick: *muffled crying* Wizard: uh...Boomstick? Boomstick: Shut up Wiz, i'm not crying, you're crying... Wizard: Boomstick, it's okay, we do this kinda stuff every day- Boomstick: Yeah, but that's just brutal, not sad! Oh, dang it...these two characters got the axe in some of the saddest, and most brutal ways you could think of. And so, we're putting them in a fight to the death...again! Mami Tomoe, the Headless Magical Girl. Wizard: And Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Pyrrha Nikos Boomstick: Ah yes, The Invincible Girl! From the beginning, Pyrrha Nikos was really good student! I mean, Graduating Top of Her Class, winning the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 Years in a Row, and getting her face on a Cereal Box indicates being any good at stuff... Wizard: Eventually, she went on to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress, a person who travels around catching criminals, taking jobs, and killing Grimm. All she had to do was pass High School, alongside her team, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc. Boomstick: Things were going well! Until this pyromaniac lady with a porno voice decided to start causing trouble. And it was at this point that Pyrrha's reputation got her a special job at becoming the next Fall Maiden, a gifted human with special powers. Wizard: When Cinder Fall let the Grimm run wild, and Vale began to fall to the forces of darkness, Pyrrha rushed down to acquire the Fall Maiden's powers, however, Cinder shot and killed The Maiden, and gained the power for herself. Pyrrha would then go up to battle her, and...well...you know the rest. Boomstick: Her ambiguous "death" triggered Ruby Rose's special ability, which ultimately saved Vale from complete destruction. Talk about a...Pyrrhic victory! ''' Wizard: ugh... Regardless, in life Pyrrha was arguably the most skilled combatant in all of Beacon Academy. With her main weapon called Milo, Pyrrha can press an opponent back with her spear, slash up close with a sword mode, and fire from a distance with a rifle mode. She also has a shield, named Akouo, which can be thrown as a projectile and deflect oncoming strikes. '''Boomstick: She's skilled enough to go head to head with Grimm, other Beacon Students, Penny Polendina herself, and even prove annoying to Cinder Fall with her maiden powers. Wizard: But Pyrrha's most effective weapon, used to give her her surname, is her Semblance. Boomstick: A Semblance is a singular person's special ability, and Pyrrha's is power of Polarity! She can manipulate metallic objects, from enemy weapons to Soda Cans! And if you didn't know, Soda Cans actually aren't magnetic. Which is weird. Wizard: It's safe to say nearly all metals are under Pyrrha's suggestion, and can be turned and manipulated at will. Boomstick: Pyrrha can also prove super durable thanks to her Aura! Aura is a soul based shield over the skin that absorbs wounds, heals cuts, and increases strength and speed. Wizard: But she's not...completely perfect. Unless pushed to the limit, Pyrrha does not show off her semblance regularly, only using it to throw off an opponent. But if push comes to shove, she'll show off her full power. Boomstick: And her Aura has a limit. If it were to ever deteriorate, Pyrrha would be left weak and helpless to her opponent. Still, she's not one you should get on your bad side. Ever. Mami Tomoe Wizard: One fateful evening, a car ride changed the life of a girl forever. After a tragic car crash, a young Mami Tomoe was left orphaned and alone, nearly dying in a hospital if she had not been saved by a strange cat creature. Boomstick: Kyubey had essentially tricked her into becoming a Magical Girl, a warrior who fights for Kyubey to slaughter witches. She fought on her own for a little while, but came upon another magical girl, and became close friends with her. Wizard: but uh, after a falling out, Mami was back on her own once again. She eventually met Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname, but this meeting ultimately lead to her demise against a witch she just could not beat. Boomstick: In life, Mami was a harsh practitioner in the art of Ribbons that she turns into guns that she can summon off her body! ...Okay! Wizard: These Muskets are reliable enough to keep up with machine gun fire, and she can summon lots of them. Each musket is powerful enough to destroy buildings, and explode upon impact. But her ultimate finisher is her Tiro Finale, an attack which fires a massive blast a singular target. The recipient is usually killed immediately. Boomstick: but if Guns won't work, she's got ribbons! Her ribbons can be uses to shred an opponent, create guns, and bind an opponent. Kinky! ''' Wizard: Mami possesses a form of magical girl healing, which binds up wounds at a faster rate than normal humans. It's stated that a magical girl will always have a body as long as their Soul Gem is intact. '''Boomstick: Speaking of a Soul Gem, it provides life for all magical girls, holding their soul inside! If it were to ever break, Mami would simply drop dead right there. And while healing may sound all good, it's nowhere near Deadpool level's of healing, and Mami can still feel exhaustion like any other magical girl. Wizard: But when you've beaten Witches, other magical girls, and managed to get an inaccurate chest size, those threats don't seem as large. Boomstick: Mami Tomoe is a resident bad-ass. ''' Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: But first, let's thank Monty Oum and the people at Rooster Teeth for providing us with 3 Volumes of entertainment! We're excited for Volume 4, and we can't wait to see it! ... Okay it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Streets of Vale, The Arena of The Dead The redheaded woman woke up in a cold sweat, on a cold ground, in the cold night. She could smell smoke. She breathed in, coughed, and stood, looking around in confusion. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know WHERE she was. As she racked her brain trying to think of an answer, she just frustrated herself. She felt like it was on the tip of her tongue, and yet she still couldn't get it out. Of course, us in the audience know that this woman was Pyrrha Nikos, the recently deceased warrior from RWBY. She had been pulled here, to this empty land, for one single solitary purpose. Entertainment for a higher power. As she stood up finally, she felt a slight pain in her chest, but she couldn't see down there.She shrugged it off, and began to walk down the dark, smokey streets. That is, until she heard a deep voice, reptilian, in her head. "Welcome, combatant. Welcome, yes, to The Arena of The Dead..." Pyrrha jumped, and, relying on Muscle Memory entirely, ripped a spear and shield off her back and looked around with weary eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" Pyrrha demanded, stepping through the streets. The voice hummed and whispered back to her in her head. "You are a combatant, in the Arena of The Dead....You are here because Death has been wrought on you. Your soul is now used for the gods as a plaything. Your opponent is yards away. Fight! Win! And maybe your memory will be brought back to you, yes..." the voice clacked to her. Pyrrha felt like screaming. And she would have too, if not for the sudden shouting that came from somewhere off to her right. "Take this!" BOOM! Relying solely on Muscle Memory, Pyrrha crouched down and ripped her shield in front of her, a bullet from a musket exploding against it and proving completely ineffective against her. Pyrrha put her shield down so she could peek over, and she saw what she assumed to be her opponent. She wore her hair in a...strange style, needless to say. She wore a cap, a skirt, stockings, and a shirt that slipped over a robust chest. This was Mami Tomoe, the magical girl. And she was currently about as happy as Pyrrha. Awakening after death and being forced to fight some girl really didn't help her mood. But if she was going to find out who she was, she wouldn't let this woman get in her way. Without a word, Mami flipped her ribbons into another set of muskets and took aim, while Pyrrha crouched, preparing for battle FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica' Themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle